Instant moments
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: No se ha sabido nunca si la vida es lo que se vive o lo que se muere. Una serie de momentos cualquiera entre Ranma y Akane.
1. Laments of love

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Drama.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

Este escrito está inspirado en el capítulo 102 del anime **‹‹Ranma es un Don Juan.››**

* * *

><p><strong>INSTANT MOMENT.<strong>

.

_‹‹La distancia es la piedra de toque de los verdaderos afectos.››_

.

Henri Lacordaire.

.

**LAMENTS OF LOVE.**

* * *

><p>El pasillo no era angosto, tampoco largo. Poseía el espacio suficiente para que dos, incluso tres personas transitarán por él.<p>

Pero se quedó paralizada en cuanto sus ojos avellana conectaron con los cobaltos.

— **Akane. **

Tuvo que detenerse y sostenerse, verlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo sentirlo tan lejos; data de una tortura difícil de sobrellevar. Desgraciadamente, su corazón le traicionaba en el peor de los momentos.

— **Ranma... —** moderó la voz, procurando no soñar débil.

Imposible, repiqueteó como una piedra quebrando un cristal. Rota como bisbiseo.

El azote de una tormenta convirtiéndose en un huracán no significaría nada, con respecto al dolor que Ranma sentía al escucharla de esa manera. Akane siempre fue su debilidad, su corazón y su luz. Pero ahora ya no era nada, ya no eran nada...

Estiró su mano y dio un paso, quiso tocarla con tanta libertad como la tuvo alguna vez, en determinado momento y perdió por simples fallos de consciencia.

— **Akane... **

Quería decirle tantas cosas, en un minuto, en ese instante. Su mano rozó el rostro femenino, cálido y de terciopelo. Una caricia efímera e ínfima, cargada de amor afásico y pesar.

La peli-azul cerró los ojos, su mente le gritaba aléjate; mientras su corazón susurraba un disfrútalo. Se tragó un sollozo, un amargo y lastimoso gimoteo.

Era ridículo llorar sobre la leche derramada, solo degustó la atención. Por unos segundos olvidó que su antiguo prometido ahora era un hombre prohibido. Hogaño*, la caricia dolía mas que al principio.

Abochornada y dolida, desvió la mirada. Ranma se golpeó internamente y lamentó en lo más profundo de su interior tener que tratarse como extraños, destinados y confinados a frecuentarse como desconocidos.

Como dos personas determinadas a encontrarse, a estar en el mismo camino pero no a juntarse. Y Ranma odió haber cedido, que sus facultades mentales no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir el desafortunado líquido mágico de la banda. Maldijo no haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, lo aborreció de verdad.

Tanto como despreciaba a la arpía con la que terminó amarrado, un aspaviento de acercamiento alertó a la pequeña Akane, se alejó como si poseyera la peste.

— **¡No! Ranma, no. —** no fue una frase simple, fue una súplica lamentable.

El corazón de Ranma palpitó desconsolado, su rostro se desdibujó en una mueca cruel de angustia.

— **Akane, yo… **

No había palabras que pudiera emular para decirle cuanto sentía lo que sucedía, cuando le dolía su alejamiento e indiferencia… Pero sobre todo, cuanto suplicio significaba no poder tenerla cerca, la impotencia de sentirla fría, indolente y distanciada.

Akane negó con la cabeza y sonrió, tristemente ante la ironía de tener proximidad y distancia al mismo tiempo, tan cerca y tan lejos al momento.

— **No te preocupes, Ranma. Esta vez… Ella jugó bien y yo no pude hacer nada, aunque lo intenté… —** se lamentó.

Su voz resonó, como un llanto hiriente sin ser emitido. Como esos hermosos ojos que lo enamoraron, tan lindos y sin vida.

Les robó su brillo, les robó la vida.

— **Akane… **

— **Hasta luego, Ranma. **

La Tendo se fue sin darle más oportunidad a seguir, tal vez Ranma ignoraba que el dolor era más grande que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueando ante su presencia, ante su ausencia. Nunca hubo declaraciones pero ambos sabían sus sentimientos, superficialmente, profundamente.

No hubo declaraciones, pero no desconocían lo que sentían.

Tal vez en un futuro lejano, en otra vida si existía… Estarían juntos, porque ahí mismo todavía no podrían, aunque Ranma tenía una esperanza, vaga y vana de que la suerte cambiaría.

O por lo menos, lo soñaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Bien, hace mucho que no me pasaba a postear por aquí nada de esta pareja, empezaré diciendo que esta es una serie de escritos cortos que no tienen relación entre sí. Simplemente aparecen de diversas situaciones, así que no tendrán secuencia de ningún tipo. En este caso como lo mencioné al principio, me inspiré en el capítulo 102 del anime, de hecho, lo escribí para no perder la idea porque lo haré un Long-fic más adelante.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Me retiro y esperaré a sus comentarios. Estoy abierta a sugerencias si alguien quiere leer algún momento en especial acerca de esta pareja.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


	2. Almost Real

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Romance.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Rumiko Takahashi.

Este escrito está inspirado en el capítulo 39 del anime **‹‹¿Quién besará a Akane?››**

* * *

><p><strong>INSTANT MOMENT <strong>

**II**

**.**

‹‹_El deseo nunca se satisface del todo.››_

**.**

Jacques Lacan.

**.**

**ALMOST REAL.**

* * *

><p>— <em>Tranquilo, solo se trata de una actuación.<em>

Las palabras le rebotaban en la cabeza creándole un intenso enrojecimiento en las mejillas, como hombre, no podía darse el lujo de estar así. Pero como humano, le resultaba sumamente inevitable.

Miró a su prometida, caminaba tranquilamente, ignorante; como si nada relevante hubiese pasado en aquel escenario.

La verdad, es que todo pasó en escena. Akane no lo notó, pero su corazón palpitaba exaltado, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y el cuerpo tembló como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol.

Cuando ella lo tomó por las mejillas, realmente pensó que lo haría. En esa ocasión Akane cogió las riendas de la situación, por primera vez, Ranma se quedó paralizado sin saber como reaccionar. Por primera vez, razonó la posibilidad que existía de que no bromeara y sí lo hiciera.

Se llevó el chasco de su vida cuando ella se burló poniéndole esa cinta en la boca.

‹‹_¡Maldición! En realidad deseaba besarla.››_

Observó de reojo el lugar en la calle que ocupaba su prometida, él llevó las manos a sus mejillas… Aun sentía el calor y la tersura de su piel, de los finos dedos al recorrer sus pómulos así solo fue para colocarle aquella rasposa cinta.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro superficial, bajó las manos y las metió en sus bolsillos. Nada ganaba con pensarlo, no cambiaría el final.

**— ¿Por qué estás enojado?**

Que le preguntara de manera tan cínica la crueldad de su engaño le molestó.

**— ¡Cállate, me engañaste!**

¿Cómo fue capaz de jugarle así, de engañarlo?

**— Uhm… —** Akane lo pensó un momento, luego soltó **— ¿Lo hubieras preferido sin la cinta?**

Pareció leerle la mente, a Ranma le tembló el cuerpo y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio. Quedó colgado de la malla evitando caer al agua.

La escuchó reír, su risa se asemejaba al cristal, puro y transparente. Le pareció una chanza terrible a sus sentimientos y verdaderas intenciones.

**— Jajaja, solo es una broma. —** le dijo, y luego se fue dando pequeños saltos tarareando felizmente mientras él se quedaba ahí colgado.

**— ¡Quién te soporta, Akane! —** gritó, viéndola partir.

El bramido pareció furioso, pero la verdad se notaba en su mirada azul cobalto y la tristeza que dilucidaba su expresión. Apretó la verja con sus dedos, doblando algunos cuadros en el proceso y se hizo una promesa…

La próxima vez no estaría cerca, lo haría, aunque hiciera a un lado su orgullo.

La siguiente vez no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tenerla, la besaría.

Era un juramento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

He aquí el segundo Drabble de esta parejita, si bien la situación no es para nada desconocida, quise mostrar un panorama un poco más amplio acerca de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Ranma por Akane en este capítulo del anime.

Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en uno próximo. Estoy abierta a sugerencia sobre alguna idea que deseen leer acerca de ellos.

Cuídense, un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
